This invention relates to drink compositions and, especially, but not exclusively, to soft drink compositions. It is particularly (although again not exclusively) applicable to drinks or drink compositions that have an intense sweetener. Such drinks typically do not contain any added sugar.
For the avoidance of doubt, by the term "no or low-added-sugar" as used herein is meant a drink composition which does not contain added sugar, or which contains only a low amount (relative to the amount necessary to obtain the desired sweetness if there were no other sweetener but sugar in the drink). The word "sugar" as used herein refers to sucrose, fructose, glucose, maltose and any other soluble carbohydrate sweetening material. Sugar may, however, be naturally and inherently present in other components of the composition.
In many foodstuffs, such as soft drink compositions, sugar is being replaced by intense sweeteners in order to reduce both the calorific content of the foodstuff and the cariogenic effects associated with sugar.
In addition to sweetening a foodstuff, the presence of sugar also provides a foodstuff with body, texture and viscosity. These so called "non-sweet" functional properties of sugar are often desired by the consumer and are generally dependent upon the level of sugar in the foodstuff.
Compared to sugar, many intense sweeteners have a very high sweetness intensity and are, therefore, required only in small amounts in a foodstuff to provide the desired sweetness profile. In a no-added-sugar soft drink composition, the low level of intense sweetener, coupled with the intense sweetener's poor non-sweet functional properties, may result in a no-added-sugar soft drink lacking in body, texture and viscosity. Many no-added-sugar soft drink compositions containing intense sweeteners therefore appear weak and "watery" and possess an unpleasant mouth feel. Furthermore, many consumers complain of an unpleasant aftertaste after drinking no-added-sugar soft drink compositions containing intense sweeteners.
Heretofore, a number of substances have been added to no-added-sugar soft drink compositions in an attempt to mimic the non-sweet functional properties of sugar.
EP-B-0210695 discloses a fruit juice comprising an intense sweetener and background pulp, such as a combination of pectin and cellulose.
EP-B-0301440 disclosed the use of hemicellulose A or B as a water soluble bulking agent in a foodstuff in order to provide for the functional properties of carbohydrates.
GB-A-1571405 discloses the use of potato pulp as a texturising agent in foodstuffs.
EP-A-0553368 discloses the use of partially debranched starch as a clouding agent in a fluid.
Stabilisers such as pectin, carboxy methyl cellulose and xanthan gum have also been used in no-added-sugar soft drink compositions to provide for some of the non-sweet functional properties of sugar.
Although many of the above detailed substances, when added to a no or low-added-sugar soft drink composition, may provide for the non-sweet functional properties of sugar, their use often results in a soft drink possessing a mouth feel which some consumers find unpleasant.